All Saints
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: Darkness is coming for the city of Gotham, it threatens to consume the streets in a pitch black reign of terror. The streets are to be painted red in blood. Will the All Saints rise to the challenge or will they fall as so many before them have? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prelude

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." Martin Luther King Junior._

* * *

Prelude

Maybe it is fate that darkness is coming to consume the streets of Gotham, maybe it is the age old tale of a city poisoned by the hate and the innocence corrupted by a greed that none can overcome. Maybe it is meant to be this way, maybe the good in Gotham is meant to suffer.

I used to believe these very words every day of my life when I first moved to Gotham to pursue my career in acting, I know I would have been better chasing a Shakespearian play back in London but I had recently got a call from my agent that there was a leading role in a play in Gotham. Luckily for me the rest of my competition were old battered actors' just needing money to pay their bills, I however was talented, bold and extremely eager. The director was overly excited to have young and talented member for the cast.

I was happy back then, when prospects seemed high and I had the world at my feet. The world now does not seem as inviting as it did once.

I am unsure whether this job will help out my acting career. I miss my parents Wilfred and Margaret. I am also missing my twin brother Bradley. Bradley is the funniest boy I know and he used to be the light of my live, that was until he went off to war, I had to move away because I couldn't cope alone in my flat but I was too prideful to move back in with my parents.

I live with my uncle Alfred now, in a large manor called Wayne Manor. Alfred is a butler to a billionaire entrepreneur who is also a philanthropist and a playboy. And if this doesn't give it away, you have clearly been living under a rock for the whole of your life. If it helps, he is also an orphan.

Yes, I, Daphne Sophie Pennyworth share a house with Bruce Wayne.

Not that I often see him, I stay out of his way in fear of upsetting him and I heard that he is somewhat a diva. I would see him sometimes and I would always greet him cheerfully and politely. We had a conversation about the weather once, that has been our only conversation but at least that is a start. I am planning on buying him a silk tie for Christmas. _That's a nice gift, right?_

* * *

Tonight is the big show, the opening night of Who's Afraid Of Virginia Woolf. I am playing Martha and I know tonight I will have to see Bruce as Alfred insisted on him coming along to my opening night, I am unsure if he wants to come but Alfred has given him no choice in the matter. _And that's why he is my favourite uncle._

I am currently sitting by the mirror of my dress table, applying my lipstick from the centre of my lips outwards. I am wearing a deep blood red shade that contrasts against my pale skin. My face is an ivory colour like the rest of my skin and my cheeks are well sculpted by high cheekbones and a long nose. My eyes are a grey colour and hidden behind my long blonde lashes My hair is long and wavy, it falls to my elbows and the tips of my hair have been dyed a light purple for the role, the director wanted to put a modern twist on this classic play. Tonight however my hair is jelled high above my head into a beehive, a hairstyle that isn't often seen around any more.

I stand up, removing the creases from my dress with my hands, before looking over my shoulder inspecting my dress. I am wearing a green dress with thin satin white sleeves. The dress is pulled in at the waist by a large white bow and goes out rather dramatically around the hips. The dress is covered by white spots and my feet are in a pair of swede black heels. Around my neck is a heart pendant and my nails are painted a nude colour.

I run down the stairs quickly, grabbing a large black umbrella from the pot, saying goodbye to my uncle before dashing out of the door to head down to the theatre. I shove my large black trench coat on, running in the rain as my shoes get soaked in the pouring rain.

I push open the stained glass door to the small theatre, before running through the doors, putting the umbrella behind the door and hanging my coat on the hat stand.

* * *

The theatre is rather small but quaint and attractive. The seats are made of a plush red fabric, and it is the same fabric the curtains are made of. The stage is an elevated platform, with a coffee table, and a sofa on it. The director I am currently dealing with is very minimalistic. Which annoys most of the crew as it means they are barely needed throughout the whole of the play. It also means their pay checks are lower.

I walk up onto the stage, going out back to meet with my fellow cast members before performing the play for the Gotham citizens for the first time.

"Hey Daph, you nervous," Craig asks me, giving me a cheeky little grin.

Craig is a rather attractive man, he has deep mahogany brown skin, and eyes that are a deep brown which resemble chocolate. A rather long face, with slightly chubby cheeks. He has a rather long nose, but it fits with his long face. His hair is black tightly curled afro hair, and cut short. Full lips pink in colour, contrasting with his dark skin. Tall at six foot, rather muscular and toned. He is wearing a demin shirt and a pair of battered old cotton trousers with a pair of trainers. He looks rather trendy in his old get up as he calls it.

"Yeah, kinda. How about you?" I reply, wondering if I should be nervous. I haven't done this professionally before but hopefully this would lead to a brilliant career.

He nods, passing a piece of gum from the packet he is holding in his hands. I decline politely, I hate the fact gum builds up an excess of lactic acid in my stomach and as my mother always said, people who chew gum look like ruminants. Surprisingly enough I do not want to look like a cow.

The play goes incredibly well, and I watch happily as everyone looks shocked when George, Craig, goes to shoot Martha, me. It ends with us sitting together on the sofa, our fingers laced together as Martha's husband sings "Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf." The play ends with Martha's immortal line "I am George, I am."

When the plays ends we are met with a tidal wave of applause and cheering from our adoring crowd, Craig raises my hand as we bow in time. We do so again, before walking off the stage to meet with our friends and family.

* * *

I run up to my uncle, who embraces me tightly, patting me on the back as he does so. When he lets go, I look at him fondly. His skin is tanned and his eyes a deep blue shade, his white hair upon his wrinkled head is thinning and his face is rather jowly. He gives me a big smile and as long as Alfred likes it, nothing else matters.

I then turn to see Bruce, his stormy blue eyes bore into my soul and he gives me a reassuring smile. His brown hair is swept out of his eyes and jelled out of his face, his smile is thin and for the first time I am standing close enough to him to notice how toned and muscular his body is through the blue satin suit he is wearing.

"Great performance out there Daphne, I am really impressed," he says, giving me the award winning Bruce Wayne smile that makes all the girls fall for him. I know better than that, every girl Bruce has ever loved has left crying or in the incident with Racheal Dawes, dead. "I never thought you had it in you, you have always been so shy."

He passes me a large bouquet of roses, in a pink hue. I hold them in my arms, breathing in the soft scent of floral tones. I hole them close to my chest as I thank Bruce massively. He simply shrugs it off, saying it is nothing.

"I must run off to do some errands, please, Master Bruce can you take my niece home?" Bruce accepts graciously, before leading me out of the theatre to his orange Maserati.

* * *

He opens the door to the car, allowing me to slide inside of the large, expensive car which smelt oddly of pine wood. I took a seat, pulling my seat belt over me and relax back into the leather comfort of this chair. He takes the wheel, driving slowly down the streets of Gotham. I looked out of the window, taking in the sight of the city in the evening. The lights were shimmering in the city, a glowing phenomenon, and the bright neon lights were illuminating the night with the vibrant colours, enticing rich people to them like moths to a flame. The sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at me from the stars. Gotham was not the most enchanting city by day, but now in the early evening the nightlife made the city come to life with a newfound beauty I had never been able to see before.

"It is rather enchanting isn't it?" Bruce asks me, he must have noticed I am staring at the outside world of Gotham. It is strange how a world of poison can be so glorious when the time is right.

"It is," I reply nervously.

He pulls into the drive, backing into the allocated space for this car. He has some many cars I cannot keep track of them. I am pretty sure he has named them as well. I get out of the car, rushing through the large doors to protect my well made up hair from the rain which threatens to ruin it. I had spent an hour on my hair, I am not letting the rain ruin it.

Bruce and I stand by the door chuckling, I lean back against the door and Bruce imitates the same thing I did. I look at him, his stormy blue eyes smiling at me. My heart almost skips a beat as he stares at me. _Why would he stare at me, I am just a simple London girl, I am nothing to look at and nothing in comparison to the girls he has dated and the girls he will date. I am just a plain Jane so to speak._

"Would you like to come to my annual Christmas charity ball?" he questions me, and I nod. My mouth is dry and no words are being formed as I am so shocked and excited about spending more time with Bruce. He isn't the conceited, posh, man slut I thought he was. He is nice and seems to actually care about me and my uncle. Which means more than any gift he could give to me.

"I'll see you there, you were truly fabulous tonight. Good night, Daphne," he smiles before climbing the staircase to his lavish room.

* * *

I follow him up the stairs, taking a left as I walk into my room with the walls painted a lilac shade. I peel off the dress I am wearing, throwing it onto my well-made bed, telling myself I will put it back later but I know full well I will not. I brush through my hair thoroughly, making sure my hair goes back to its natural bouncy ways. I pick out my clothes which I wear on the darkest days in Gotham. I put the cat suit made of lycra on. This cat suit clung to my curves and even extenuated them. It is a pastel blue and my emblem, is in dark purple phoenix. Attached to the back of my suit is a long dark royal blue cape, which matches the mask I wear upon my face. My boots are pastel blue and also combat style. My suit is bullet proof and in both of my gloves there are daggers ready to be deployed.

I clamber up onto the top of the house, standing high above Gotham city. I let my cape fly behind me, fluttering in the wind.

"All Saints, I need you."

* * *

 **Hello Gotham city!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this introduction of my version of Daphne Pennyworth, for those who don't know, Daphne is Alfred's niece in the comics and for the process of this story she will be the narrator.**

 **So as Daphne said she is in a team called All Saints, the All Saints are a ban of Gotham vigilantes trying to rid this city of crime and wrong doing.**

 **But who are in her team?**

 **Your OCs of course!**

 **Fill in the form and PM them to me, remember submitting can only happen via PM, sorry guests those are the rules.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Alias:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Powers: (nothing OP)**

 **Superhero Costume:**

 **Reasons for joining All Saints:**

 **Views on Daphne:**

 **Views on Batman**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Romance:**

 **Face Claim:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Anything Else?:**

 **DETAIL PLEASE! I am a sucker for detail and without it, your OC will be rejected sorry.**

 **Please leave me a review as it is easier to get your OC by doing so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back soon!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	2. Bye Guys

Hi guys.

You've probably noticed I haven't been active and there are a couple reasons why.

My nana passed away and I'm still struggling with grief.

Exams.

Uni applications.

I probably won't return to be honest.

I'm really sorry about this, I just don't have motivation anymore.

PM me if we were close friends and I'll tell you where I'm more active.

Thanks for reading my stories guys.

For the last time

I've been Jotunheim Storm

Thanks xoxo


End file.
